worldrapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychosiz
Michael Greenwood (also Michael C. Greenwood) is an American video game designer known by the stage name Psychosiz as a West Coast rapper and member of hip hop groups Customer Service and Thirsty Fish. He is co-founder of the Los Angeles hip hop battle crew the Swim Team. As Michael Greenwood he is credited on: Call of Duty 3 (Activision) Spiderman 3 (Activision) Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (Pandemic Studios) Music career Customer Service & Project Blowed Shortly after being introduced to Project Blowed by SP83, Psychosiz requested membership in the newly formed group Customer Service alongside SP83, Kail, Y-Not, JoeSue, A-ok, and group leader NoCanDo . The group would go on to gain battle prominence in the West Coast hip hop scene and respect amongst veteran Project Blowedians including Rifleman, Skeelo, Medusa, Busdriver, Abstract Rude, and Aceyalone leading to the group's inclusion on the 2005 Project Blowed 10th Anniversary release on Decon Records. The song "LIVE @ the Blowed," featuring all seven existing members and the newly acquired Choice Reason, was met with critical reception leading to its selection as the album's B-Side single . This selection attracted both positive and negative attention as the group had been with the Project Blowed collective less time than virtually all other artists on the album. In 2005 Customer Service was selected as the opening act for the Project Blowed 10th Anniversary Tour. Psychosiz was chosen by Abstract Rude to host the tour in its entirety. Five years later Abstract Rude would again enlisted Psychosiz to accompany him on Rhymesayers Entertainment 2010 Awful Truth Tour, along with Alpha MC of the Swim Team. In 2005 Customer Service released its debut LP entitled "Please Hold". In 2009 Psychosiz, Kail, SP83, and NoCanDo reunited to release the EP "Free Y-Not". Joe-Sue and A-ok both make appearances. Parts Unknown & Thirsty Fish Following the 2006 incarceration of Customer Service group member Y-Not, Psychosiz began performing with Chicago native Open Mike Eagle as the duo Parts Unknown. That same year the collaboration song "Snuggleberry Bushes" led to Korean rapper Dumbfoundead's addition to the group as Thirsty Fish. In 2007 Thirsty Fish released the water-themed album Testing the Waters . The group is said to be working on a follow up album to be released on Mush Records late 2010 . Swim Team Shortly after the formation of Thirsty Fish, Psychosiz expanded the roster to include several more Los Angeles rappers fairly new to the Project Blowed scene . Cautious of the possible problems a large group could encounter, the artists elected to form a 'crew' instead. On the 2007 Thirsty Fish debut "Testing the Waters" the track "Piranhas" features Rogue-Venom, Lyraflip, and Psychosiz' longtime friend Sahtyre as the first appearance of the Swim Team . In 2008 the Swim Team released the mixtape "Ocean's 11" and are currently working on a new project. Psychosiz has featured on several solo projects by Swim Team members including Lyraflip debut "My World in a Whirlwind" and Sahtyre debut "High Saht" . Discography Psychosiz has yet to release a mainstream solo project. Compilation Albums Also Appears On * Open Mike Eagle - Unapologetic Art Rap * DJ Zo - Chocolate Water * Sahtyre - High Saht * Kenny Segal - Ken Can Cook * Open Mike Eagle - Premeditated Folly * Dumbfoundead - Super Barrio Bros. * Lyraflip - The Transporter * Lyraflip - My World in a Whirlwind * Pterradactyl - Primal Rage * Kail - The Invitational References External links * Psychosiz @ Twitter * Project Blowed * Psychosiz Discography @ discogs.com * Thirsty Fish Discography @ discogs.com * The Service Discography @ discogs.com * Swim Team Discography @ discogs.com Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:African American rappers Category:Freestyle rappers Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:Video game musicians